Dancing Away The Darkness
by Samwysesr
Summary: It's Saturday, and Rose was planning on sleeping in but Lissa's been practicing spirit, filling her with darkness. What happens when she tries to handle it on her own? *Songfic request*


_**A/N: I had a request for a song fic, any dong, my choice. I hit shuffle on my iPod and went with the first song that came on, which, ironically, was Prince. **_

_**This is the first song fic I've ever written, so I hope it's not too horrible—honestly, they're just not my thing, so I hope I didn't screw it up too badly. Please let me know what you think. This was requested by Aimiee Ivashkov on tumblr. Aimiee, thanks for the request, I hope you enjoy it. :o)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a horrible clove cigarette habit similar to Adrian's. Only the plot I have created and written are my own—the characters, select dialogue and VA belong to Richelle Mead in their entirety.**_

* * *

It was eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning, which in my opinion translated into 'Rose can catch up on her much needed sleep day'. Unfortunately, Lissa being an early bird, had been up for hours, practicing spirit with Adrian, which meant I'd been siphoning off a hell of a lot more darkness than I was accustomed to. I felt like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at the slightest thing. Trying to sleep was pointless—I'd been tossing and turning for hours, too tense to relax. Finally I gave up, deciding to kill two birds with one stone. A workout would—hopefully—burn off the excess energy and wear me out to the point that I could get some uninterrupted sleep.

Throwing on the first set of clothes I stumbled over, I grabbed the CD Lissa had given me at dinner the night before and shoved it in my bag, heading for the gym. It was deserted, thank God, so I made quick work of setting up, dragging out one of the staking dummies and Dimitri's battered CD player. As soon as I punched play I launched myself into a warm up routine, losing myself in the music.

An hour later I was covered in sweat but unfortunately, the workout hadn't helped one damn bit. I could still feel the darkness rolling around in my head, like a wave of inky blackness. It made me violently angry—at Lissa and Adrian for using spirit, at Dimitri for being so standoffish… Hell, I was angry at the whole damn world—so angry that I was almost shaking.

The current song ended, and at the opening beat of the next track, I rolled my eyes in frustration. Because of Dimitri's influence, I'd included a couple of Prince songs on my wish list to Lissa when she offered to burn me a new cd. Not the eighties crap he listened to, mind you, but a few of the artist newer songs, ones with throbbing, rhythmic beats that were perfect for dancing. The problem was, right now I really wasn't in the mood for the extremely suggestive lyrics—they made me think about Dimitri and all the forbidden things I wanted to do with him.

Wiping the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve, I considered scanning to the next song, but in the end, the beat won out. I was unconsciously already swaying in time to the music, and to my surprise, I could swear I felt the press of the darkness easing back—just a little, but at that point, I'd take whatever relief I could get. I cranked up the volume until I could feel the bass thumping through my body, hit the back button to start the song over and closed my eyes, losing myself in the music.

_"How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve  
There's a rumor goin' all round that u ain't been gettin' served  
They say that u ain't u know what  
In baby who knows how long  
It's hard 4 me 2 say what's right  
When all I wanna do is wrong _

_Gett off - 23 positions in a 1 night stand  
Gett off - I'll only call u after if u say I can  
Gett off - let a woman be a woman and a man be a man  
Gett off - I u want 2 baby here I am (Here I am)_"

While I swayed to the music I lost myself, no longer in the empty gym at Saint Vlad's but in a beautiful club, my grungy training gear replaced by the killer dress I had worn the night of the dance—the night of Victor's lust charm. For once, I was the pampered princess, my makeup perfect, my hair falling around my shoulders loose and free, the way Dimitri liked me to wear it.

Reaching up, I freed my hair from its customary ponytail, running my fingers through it as I rolled my hips to the music, using it as an accessory, every movement a part of my dance. Behind my closed eyelids I was a temptress, trying to seduce a handsome man—who bore a remarkable resemblance to Dimitri—to come join me. I ran my hands across my body, imagining they were his, craving the electric feeling of his touch.

_"How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve (Gett off)  
There's a rumor goin' all round that u ain't been gettin' served (Gett off)  
They say that u ain't u know what  
In baby who knows how long (Gett off)  
It's hard 4 me 2 say what's right  
When all I wanna do is wrong_

Gett off - 23 positions in a 1 night stand  
Gett off - I'll only call u after if u say I can  
Gett off - let a woman be a woman and a man be a man  
Gett off - I u want 2 baby here I am "

I was so lost in the song and the images in my mind that when I felt a pair of strong hands sliding over my waist, I thought it was all in my head. They slid down to my hips pulling me backwards, and the feeling of my back suddenly being flush with a wall of warm muscled flesh shocked me. My eyes shot open and I tried to spin around, only to be held firmly in place.

"Wha.. Dimitri?"

"Shhh. Keep dancing Roza."

I had dreamed about how we would dance together a hundred times, but the reality blew my fantasies to smithereens. The feeling of him pressed against me, our hips moving in unison, was sheer heaven. We moved in sync, using our dance to simulate the act that was always on both our minds—one we both wanted so, so badly, but couldn't allow ourselves to experience. Hands roamed, lips brushed—I died a thousand small deaths from each little touch, wanting so much more. When he spun me around to face him, I almost melted at the hunger in his eyes. His lips crushed down against mine and he collapsed us to the mat, pulling me so close that I couldn't tell where he ended and I began. For the remainder of the song we remained entwined, bodies grinding , struggling to fuse together in the way nature intended despite being hampered by clothing.

_"Gett off - let a woman be a woman and a man be a man"_

When the song ended we lay there, locked in our embrace, foreheads pressed together as we each tried to catch our breath. Far too soon, he pulled away, collapsing on his back and closing his eyes. Realizing that the darkness was completely gone, I sat up, amazed. Was it the dancing that had vanquished it, or had it been the hot and heavy make out session with Dimitri? Glancing over, I caught him studying me; his head was turned to face me and lose strands of hair were hanging in his beautiful eyes. Reaching over I brushed them behind his ear, then dared to press a quick kiss on his lips. When I pulled away, he sighed.

"That was a very suggestive song, Roza."

I smirked, rolling my eyes at his surprised tone. "You think?"

Bracing himself on his elbows, he looked over at me, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I thought you hated Prince?"

I just smiled in answer, not wanting to admit that after today, Prince might just be my new favorite. After all, If seeing me dance to 'Get off" had such a dramatic effect on him, I couldn't wait to see what his reaction would be when 'Cream' came on.


End file.
